dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Test of Faith
Ash Wraith Bug If you complete the mirror fight with just the Warden and then progress into the bridge test, you get command of the Ash Wraiths. If you then leave the complex, and return to the Party Camp, the 3 Ash Wraiths are available as party members who can be equipped with items. They cannot be selected to join the party as far as i can tell, and only appear in the Camp inventory screens... Until the final battle. When it starts, all the companions are gathered, including the three Ash Wraiths. They are extremly handy at clearing out the darkspawn as they are fast. They can't be interacted with or chosen for the main foray into the city. Still its kinda cool. Found it on a Xbox360. I wasnt sure of the protocol for adding to the main page, if it needed confirmation etc, so i've commented it here, so someone else can take a look and add it if it pans out :-) Bridge Comment What a crap, almost a perfect game, but this part(the bridge) almost makes me want to delete it. Hope they don't repeat such crap in next part. Bridge section. I changed the steps in the bridge section to reflect the screen shots I took. The person who originally wrote it did the puzzle while looking from the entrance towards the exit and I took the screen shots from the exit looking towards the entrance. with this perspective right and left are reversed. I changed the steps to reflect this for consistency within the article and somebody changed it back without explanation, Please don't do this it's really annyoing. I'm reverting it back unless somebody explains why it shouldn't be that way. Is it possible that the mechanics of the bridge puzzle are different in the PC than in the console version? I played it for the first time on the 360, and the blocks, once solidified, would stay solid regardless of whether or not the characters moved off the corresponding tiles. That is to say, it was unnecessary to have the Warden slowly slowly make their way across the bridge; I could just turn all the blocks solid and go across in one move. This really confused me when I later did the puzzle on the PC, because it wasn't working the way I remembered. Unless I remembered completely wrong. - Ancestralmask 22:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I have added a PC/Console difference in here because this is exactly the way it works for me on the XBox 360. I have never had to inch the Warden across while moving other players around on the tiles. I can get the whole bridge solid and then just run the Warden across, though the companions won't start following me until I've reached the other side. --MiyuEmi 22:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Cool, and handy to know, only you don't have to put I's in it so it doesn't sound like a personal story but like a fact. And it is a fact until proven otherwise ;)--Mytharox 23:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) It seems that the first step is not needed since the second step has the first 2 tiles solid. I couldn't go back to check though because I had not saved recently. -- 16:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :It isn't needed, that was confirmed a while ago, only the screenshots don't make sense if you just remove the first one ;)--Mytharox 16:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough.-- 02:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Answering the Riddles It says here that answering the Riddles right doesn't give experience. Answering the Riddles right seems to give exp for me, but someone should verify this. I'm playing the PC version so it might be different for all I know. Anwsering the riddles gives also XP for me on the PC version. There is no popup saying +xx XP, but when I check the experience bar, I see that I got the points. Indiana Jones Connection? I'm sure others have noticed this already -- this quest is obviously modeled on the the movie "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade." There are quite a few parallels: both are trying to get to a holy relic that contains the earthly remains of the founder of a religion (urn with Andraste's ashes, holy grail with Jesus' blood), both must confront an elderly guardian of the relic who is the last of his kind, both must answer riddles and find a bridge to travel across a chasm... When I realized it I was very excited and found it a lot fo fun. 3rd bridge section shows but is not solid. On the PC version I followed the screen shot's *exactly* as shown and the third section of the bridge does not turn solid. In the screen shots, the party member that is supposed to move to the deisgnated "plate," well, I tried every available plate and no solid third bridge section. Is it because of my party team? I'm using Wynne, Sten, and Leliana. Defiling the Ashes Please note that you will need several health poultices (If Wynn leaves your party), and at least two different strengths of it (i.e. Greater and Potent, or just a regular poultice, and a Greater), you may take more damage than you can heal of you are relying on one cooldown. Wynn was the only healer in my group, and while Dog easily takes her down with OverWhelm (?), you are still short a healer, for an Orange enemy (Guardian), and two yellows (Ash Shade). Also, Dog's Dread Howl does not stun any of these enemies, neither do standard stunning techniques. Venari (talk) 07:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Venari Bug: Equipment Not Returning Playing this part on the PC with patch 1.04 installed, I have noticed that Morrigan lost all of her equipment right after crossing the holy fire, and I mean "everything", including rings and belts. I just had to reload to a previous state and remove all of Morrigan's equipment to avoid this. Did someone saw something similar to this? --Dairydian (talk) 23:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean she still did not get her gear back after the rest of the party did? PC v1.04 here, no bug observed. Yes party was naked temporarily while cutscene crossing flames, everyone got their gear back right after that. Tested with several parties containing all but the final companion and Oghren. Putting party on hold, selecting everyone, etc produced no change. I wish people would post back when they had a bug whether it was reproducible under what conditions or whether it was a one-time anomaly. - Trucidation (talk) 07:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I had this happen with my save, as well, but with Wynne instead of Morrigan, on my second playthrough. On first playthrough, with the same party members chosen but a different warden (first time a mage, second a warrior), this did not happen. What happens specifically is you use the altar to remove all of your gear, walk through the fire, the cutscene plays, then after the end of the cutscene, all characters EXCEPT the "problem child" character have all equipment returned and equipped. The missing equipment is NOT placed in the inventory, either - it's just gone. --Wolffstarr (talk) 19:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::This is still a problem in the PC Ultimate Edition(1.05)Quorwyf (talk) 16:18, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: I have attempted to duplicate this bug on the PC Ultimate Edition (1.05) so that I can fix it for my fixpack, but I can't do so. If anyone else gets this bug, can you please give more specifics? Exact party composition including their order from top to bottom and which position lost the equipment, was your regular inventory full or over-full, did you have any other mods installed, exactly what items did the player who lost all their inventory have equipped that was then lost, and anything else that might seem pertinent. I know it's a bunch of info to ask for, but what has been provided so far is definitely not information to be able to identify what's causing it. I see no obvious flaw in the scripting. Thank you. Qwinn (talk) 03:58, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ash wraiths should it be noted that they have heavy chainmail on and you can unequip it and then sell if for extra gold or keep it. Spirit doubles glitch When fighting the spirit doubles, i noticed that the character representing the warden was completely different. I was using a dwarf commoner with two handed weapon skills, and the spirit double had completely different gear, was using weapon and shield talents, and didn't have a beard. Is this a glitch? This happened to me as well. My warden was a human warrior with tank talents, the spirit became a dual wield rogue. --Hulkweazel (talk) 05:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) the exact same thing happened to my dwarf commoner, his spirit double was using a sword and shield and the weapon and shield talents, my real character is a 2H warrior and no points in W&S. I have also noticed that wynne used spell shield, which she didn't had. I noticed the last bug on both PC and PS3, and always spell shield.--Schrödingercat (talk) 09:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How did you know?...so...they are not supposed to be invisible then? I wonder if this is why I can barely make my blade connect? --Zefiewings (talk) 02:13, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Leske? its says you see Leske as Dwarf Commoner but i was sure it was Rica you see